Stepbrothers
by chiritsu88
Summary: Inuyashas' mother Izayoi remarried without him knowing and guess what he is in for a surprise Not really good at summary, i guess you just have to read it folks.. -
1. Chapter 1: Problem

**WARNING: **dirty talk and lots of cursing

Second story is up…^-^

* * *

Chapter 1: Problem

Students coming from different states are filling up the classroom, ready to mingle with their friends. Gossiping about the latest news, their crushes, homework and talk about what happened to their weekends. But there's one student that was already inside the classroom even before the bell rings, pretending to be asleep and ignoring most of the students.

'damn, it's really noisy around here. i shouldn't have come to school' He was brought up on his mussing by a hand shaking him lightly. "hmn" He open his eyes looking up to a pair of black pools looking down at him, with wavy black hair and another girl looking worriedly beside the other. "what?" He said in a sour mood. "well you're early, we're just worried" The girl frowned. "nothing to be worried about I just woke up on the other side of bed" "you know that lying wouldn't make us stop asking right" She said with finality in her voice. Inuyasha shrugged. He can't blame them, they been together since he was a child.

The whole day nothing special happened, just the constant pestering of his friends. Not only the two girls, Kagome and Kikyo, but also Miroku, Sango and Kouga are asking him what was wrong. He almost forgotten that they are in the same school. "fine, I will talk so would you just shut up!" he can't take it anymore. He knows that they will be like this until he gave them an answer.

"well?" they look at him expectantly. "my mom's already remarried" "really!?" they asked simultaneously. "why are you so damn happy!?" he shouted. "well its' about time, Izayoi is really beautiful" well they are right, at the age of 43 she looks really young. "it just that my stepfather have also a son, and…" "and?..." "and his older than me…" looking at their faces Inuyasha doesn't know what will be their reaction about it.

He didn't expect them to laugh at him though. He looked at them curiously. "you should be happy you know, you will not worry about your mother anymore" Miroku answered. Kouga on the other hand tried to hold his snicker. "yeah, someone will take care of her when you're here in school" all of them stop looking at the 2 young boy behind them. They're younger than them by 2 yrs, yet they are in the same grade. "oh, you two already here" Sango hug and kiss his brother on the forehead. "yeah, the teacher let us out early" Shippo provide the explanation. All in all they are together whenever they have their free time.

Kagome and Kikyo are twins and Kouga is their boyfriend. (yes the two of them) Sango and her brother Kohaku are leaving four blocks away from Inuyasha and Shippo, and one block away from Kagome and Kikyo. So they are going home together.

Usually they hang out in Sango and Kohakus' house because they live alone together. But because of what Inuyasha told them, they decided to spend their free time at Inuyashas'. Kouga put arm around Inuyashas' shoulder. "so…did you met them already.." "not yet, where supposed to meet tonight" "woah, then were also going to meet this stepbrother of yours" Inuyasha tried to hide his blush, the fact that Kouga knows that he preferred older men instead of a women make his blush harder. He buried his face on Kouga's shoulder. "hahaha… why are so shy now Inu?" Inuyasha shuddered as the other's warm breath made contact with his sensitive ear. Kouga was laughing at him, scowling he tried to make a comeback but a voice interrupted him. "if you're done of what you're doing get inside" a man suddenly appear outside. They didn't notice that they're already in front of Inuyashas house.

He shivers, that seductive tone, it makes him want that man to fu-.. '_What the hell am I thinking!? _He mentally scolded himself. He watched the man as he go inside the house.

Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Kikyo watch them with interest Inuyasha's still pressed on Kougas shoulder. Something about the man's voice they can hear a hint of jealousy in it. They look at each other, forming a plan to know what the man's reaction to what they're going to do. Saying not any word, they began striding inside the house.

Oh what are they're planning to do.

Inuyasha should watch his **back **literary. Hehe ^-^


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Chapter 2. The Meeting

As they go inside they greet Inuyashas' mother and his supposed stepfather and stepbrother. Kouga sat close to Inuyasha as much as possible, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku and Sango already briefed him about their plan. They learned that his stepfather is InuTashio and his stepbrother is Sesshoumaru are the ones running the Tashio Company who provide the finest wine in their country. Inuyasha sat with Kouga to his right and Sesshoumaru on his left. All ate in silence, fidgeting slightly Inuyasha stiffened, he felt a strong arm encircle around his waist, pulling him to his right just for Kouga to lick his cheek. "Wh-what're you doing?" "you have a ketchup on your cheek" Kouga replied as if nothing was wrong. Everyone can feel the death aura Sesshoumaru was emitting, eve their parents. Holding their snickers.

But Inuyasha as usual cannot comprehend what was going on, some of his friend are chuckling and even her mother and stepfather are smirking. He tilt his head to the side in a cute manner making Kouga pinch his cheek laughing. "what was that for?" Growling Inuyasha tried to pounce but his mother beat him to it. "not now Inuyasha, you two can have fun after us and your friend go out" he blinked, he didn't get the meaning behind her words but Sesshoumaru did, and for the second time he talk. "none of that will happened when I'm here" the cold smooth voice make Inuyasha involuntary shuddered. 'fuck, that _voice_' he tried hard to hold back the moan that's needed to come out.

He heave a sigh this was going to be a long night.

Sighing loudly, Inuyasha didn't know what to think. He noticed it you know, the subtle way his friends keep on looking at him through the corner of their eye. He sigh again it getting to his nerves, if they want to tell him something just tell that it to him damn it. "oy, what are you up to?'" "nothing" his friends answer innocently. "the fuck its nothing, you keep on glancing at me and it's getting on my nerves" "…." "if you're not going to talk then get fuck out and go home" "hai hai" everyone started to stand except for Kouga. Inuyasha raise an eyebrow "I'll stay for a while". He didn't bother asking.

Wanting a snack Inuyasha proceed to the kitchen rummaging the refrigerator, he saw a few bottles of beer, a cake and a strawberry. He chose the fruit, after closing the refrigerator he plan to go back to Kouga when he came face to face with Sesshoumarus shoulder just inches away from him. He swallowed and looked up. He just had one word to say. '_fuck_' This is really the first time Inuyasha look at Sesshoumaru properly. He noted that they have the same colour of hair although his are not shiny, same amber eyes with a tint of red in it, smooth face, pointed nose and kissable lips. A blush colouring his cheeks 'the hell, I want that lips on my h— s-shit gotta erase that idea' shaking his head slightly Inuyasha didn't notice the eyes narrowing on his redden face.

Sesshoumaru lean down, he want kiss his little brothers' red and pouty lips. He wanted him moaning, begging and writhing underneath him. Just thinking of it makes his cock harden. 'fuck~~I want to take him right _now_' he was glad he did not wear a skinny jeans because that will probably create a _big_ problem for him. Instead of kissing he choose to slid up his hand to Inuyashas' left thigh making him jerked and stare at him straight in the eye blush still on his reddened cheeks. "w-hat are y-you _d-doing_?" He stuttered and gasped when those hand tighten and he was push in front of the refrigerator.

Swallowing hard Inuyasha tried to remove the hand but it suddenly move behind his bottom making him tremble and moan out loud letting go of the strawberry bowl that he was holding. It clatter loudly on the floor, ignoring it, his whole attention is on the intense eyes looking down at him and it's getting nearer. _'w-what's he doing his not planning on kis~'_ All thoughts leave Inuyasha when those lips descended upon him, nipping before kissing him hard making him gasped. That gave the opportunity for Sesshoumaru to plug his tongue inside Inuyashas hot cavern. He struggle, he move his hand to Sesshoumarus white button down shirt planning on pushing him, instead he clutch the fabric bringing him closer, groaning and moaning inside that hot mouth. Kissing him back, Inuyasha fought for dominance but the longer they devour each other the harder it is for Inuyasha to fight. _'damn it he is a good kisser'_

When air is needed Inuyasha was first to break the kiss taking a deep breath, his still clutching at Sesshoumaru. Eyes half-lidded, blushing cheeks and bruised lips are what Sesshoumaru can see. He didn't notice that his hand was now both on Inuyashas bottom, kneading it, earning himself a loud moan. Sesshoumaru tried to kiss Inuyasha, but he was surprised when he was pulled down and kissed passionately by the other. Responding he bring their bodies closer and grind his now rock hard cock on his younger brother, causing for him to let go of the kiss and moaned loudly.

"_Inuyasha_" The way that deep husky voice pronounced his name made him shiver uncontrollably. It was hard to describe what he was feeling right now. Because however good it felt, he knew exactly that this was wrong. Yet he didn't push Sesshoumaru away. But the exact opposite, he tugs Sesshoumaru downwards through his collar and again smashed their lips together in a deep and hungry kiss. Sesshoumaru was startled but started kissing back when those tongue lick and nip his bottom lips, he can't hold out his groan resulting for Inuyasha to put his arms around his neck and tilt his head to the side to deepen the kiss. He let his younger brother to have a taste in his mouth for a while before he finally took control of the kiss and pinned Inuyasha to the wall beside the refrigerator.

"Are you sure about this?" The older one asked as they parted, breathless. The younger pulled him down and kiss him on the nose. "hai, a-ni-ki" The older moved back to ravage the boy's throat, nibbling and suckling leaving a bruise mark there. He watched as Inuyashas throat vibrated, wanting to let out the moan detained there. "don't hold your voice, I want to hear it". And so he didn't Inuyasha let every moan, groan and gasp escape his lips making both of them harden even more. He started grinding on him searching for friction, and who was Sesshoumaru to deny that. He wanted it for a month and a half, and letting it go will make him rape this beautiful creature if he can't have him now.

_Flashback_

_Sesshoumaru had gotten home early, their business partners giving him a headache so he told his secretary to cancel his appointment until tomorrow. He was heading to the stairs when he heard his father's laughed in the living room, it was unusual for the older man to laugh. When his wife died 6 years ago, he stopped laughing even in front of him. He tried to ignore it thinking that his only watching a comedy show but when he hears another voice, curiosity got the better of him._

_When he got inside the living room he was greeted by a woman seating on his fathers' abdomen tickling him on the floor who cannot stop laughing, in that position Sesshoumaru knows that the two of them are close. He observed the woman she has a long midnight black hair, flawless skin, and a smile that seems to lighten those who was close to her. So he cleared his throat "a-hem" the woman was not surprise at all it seems that she's expecting him to appear. Then his father spoke "ah Sesshoumaru, you're early today I presume that it's about the meeting earlier" "yes, father I would like to say that I'm not going to the office until tomorrow because I don't know what I might do to them." His father sigh "very well, if that's what you want" Again Sesshoumaru cleared his throat they still haven't move even though they're talking to each other._

_"ah, I would like you to meet Izayoi, um…ah...were already married" "w-what?" "I said we're already married and… we are planning on moving with her and his sons house" Sesshoumaru couldn't hide the surprise in his face, his father is already married without him knowing he guess even the staff in the company didn't even know it. "you're saying will move out of the house? when?" "um.. a month or two, we still have to tell her son about it." "oh.. I got a picture of him, this is my son" that's the first time Sesshomaru heard hear talk, hear voice was smooth and soothing to the ears. Maybe that's the reason why, he just accepted the picture and nod to her before going up to his room. InuTaisho and Izayoi looked at each other, and then shrugged._

_When he was already in his room he took out the picture of Izayoi's son. He noted that they have the same colour of hair, silver white and he has a pouty and kissable lips but, what caught his attention were the fierce eyes of the guy. Something says that his not someone who easily gave, stubborn just like what he likes about in a partner. Making him smirked._

_End of Flashback_

_So that was a month and half ago and now that he already met this beautiful Inuyasha he keep him to his own and that damn Kouga brat should know it, NOW._

* * *

end of chapter 2 ^-^


	3. Chapter 3: Lovers

Chapter 3: Lovers

Sesshoumaru was brought out to his daydream when Inuyasha whimper he was still looking at him with such need in his eyes. So he started grinding, creating a friction that will make both of them feels good. He move his mouth in Inuyasha's ear, blowing hot air making him tremble.

"hmnm…"

Before nipping and sucking it.

"aghnn.."

Moving his tongue downward he licked his exposed neck (Inuyasha's hair was tied back) before sucking hard, creating a nice big hickey earning him a loud moan.

'_so slow'_

Inuyasha decided that he will be the one who will make the first move, slowly trail his right hand through Sesshoumaru's shoulder blade, down to his collarbone and lightly tracing his left nipple making him groan. The older one feeling the hand move, also decided that he will start making Inuyasha _HIS_. He griped the younger's bottom hard making him groan before lightly massaging it.

_'damn he smell so good, but I can't take him here that fucking brat is still in the living room.'_

Suddenly the hand on his body leaved him and he hiss, he removed his head in Inuyasha's neck to look down on him.

He had to bit his bottom lip to hold out a loud groan, well, because his younger had just remove his belt and unzipped his jean letting out his proud erection already dripping with pre-cum. The older couldn't help but lick his lips and stare in awe as the younger gingerly began to stroke just the head of his endowed erection.

"..hmnm..ngh.."

He could feel his own cock start to throbbed hot blood pounded in his veins going down to his cock. He decided that Inuyasha would be much more beautiful if his hair was down so, he removed that banded his hair. His long silver locks cascading around him, giving him a delicate and unearthly appearance.

Sesshoumaru nuzzle his hair.

"hmnm..Yasha..you really are beautiful"

The younger oblivious to what the older is saying palm the others erection without removing his hand on his own.

"F-fuck…hmnm…"

Sesshoumaru bit his neck, and the younger's eyes rolled back in his head. He was unable to hold back a small mewl from escaping...

"you're in a really _BIG_ trouble…Yasha"

His own hand move to undo his belt and unzipped his jeans before going back to playing with younger's nipples through his shirt.

"Is this what you want?" he asked Inuyasha.

"y-yes.. I want... you.. you make me.. feel good..."

Without warning, Inuyasha pulled away from his brother and took his thick cock. Sesshoumaru jerked and his hips bucked, a choked gasp escaping, Inuyasha's hips were gripped tighter.

He tried to make Inuyasha let go of his cock but that only resulted in him squeezing it tight. But suddenly Inuyasha leaned forward ended up moaning like a bitch in his older brother's shoulder. Damn, his older brother suddenly touched and pumped him hard. While tracing imaginary circles around his tip before squeezing.

"W-wait," he breathed quickly as Sesshoumaru's other hand started to slide underneath his pants, the older man's fingers just barely reaching his puckered hole.

"How far are we going to go?" he tried to hold his breath.

"I want to go all the way with you," the older whispered seductively against Inuyasha's ear, only adding to the ticklish goose bumps rising on the nape of his neck.

"I want to take you right here, against this wall, and have my way with you until you can't say anything but my name. But sadly I can't, that damn wolf is still here".

Inuyasha emitted a low, pleased moan in response to the dirty statement.

Also whimpering, just remembering that Kouga is still in the house.

Still pumping the younger's cock.

"I-InuYasha," Sesshoumaru began, his voice lower and huskier than usual, more deeper.

InuYasha obviously sense it, his body immediately reacted to hearing his name as he lifted his half-lidded, lusty gaze to meet his brother's.

The elder pressed against the glistening head with his thumb causing a somewhat choked moan to emit from InuYasha's now clenched teeth. Before moving his other hand to trace against the slutty hole Inuyasha's pumping faltered.

He reached behind him to remove his right hand, Sesshomaru curious as to what other want let him take his hand. Holding back his own needy moan when Inuyasha took his two fingers and put it in his mouth covering them with as much spit as needed.

Before removing it with a slight pop and looking directly at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru take his hand away. Tracing his hole, then, pushing his fingers up to his knuckles. Inuyasha shivered and he himself growled when those walls tighten around his finger. His breathing became erratic.

"You have no idea how much I want to be buried deep inside your pretty little ass, be grateful that muggy wolf is here or I would turn you around spread your legs open and fuck you raw till you scream my name and beg for me to go even faster, harder until you cannot walk in the morning".

Inuyasha's hands clenched Sesshoumaru's shirt and jerk his cock roughly. He was crazed hearing Sesshoumaru's confession.

He didn't think that the older man want him that much.

Feeling his orgasm approaching, he grabbed Sesshoumarus cock and pumped it in time with his thrusting.

He pulled away and threw his head back, yelling when those fingers hitting something that made his body convulse as his eye shot open.

"Agghhhh!"

His body was tingly and it felt good and he came, splattering Sesshoumarus chest with white.

His breathing was heavy and shaky he leaned to the older with the effort to keep his body from sliding to the floor as he continue pumping him faster occasionally thumbing the head of his pulsating cock.

"Harder," he groaned. "Faster," he gasped.

Sesshoumaru groaned as Inuyasha set a new harsh pace, thrusting his hips to meet those pumping hand, feeling the pending orgasm he tried to hold back.

He bit down hard on Inuyasha's collar bone until the other's skin broke and bled.

Coming to the younger's hand, some of it landed on his t-shirt.

He tried to steady his breathing still leaning in the younger's neck. Licking the wounded flesh, making Inuyasha whimpered.

Bracing his hands on the either side of the younger's head. He move and kiss him on his nose then his forehead. Acting like what a lover would do.

He gently stroked his hair.

Inuyasha smiled against Sesshoumaru's chin and kissed his neck.

Then they heard a whistle, startling them.

Sesshomaru covered Inuyasha with his body. Before putting his attention to Kouga who was casually leaning on the wall smirking.

"hate to break your brotherly bonding but, Izayoi called a few minutes ago".

Kouga said scratching his nape of his neck, intimidated at how fierce Sesshoumaru was looking at him.

"She said that they would be back at 10" he cough before telling them that he would be on his way. He doesn't want to make Kikyo and Kagome worried.

After Kouga was gone the two look at each other, moving to clean each other off.

Picking up the fruits on the tiled floor Inuyasha was slightly upset throwing it to the trash bin.

Sesshoumaru sensing the younger's distress hug him in the back. Nuzzling his neck.

"don't worry, I'll buy you as many as you want"

Smiling Inuyasha turn his head and kiss Sesshoumaru on the nose.

Deciding that it was immensely clean, they headed to the living room watching some movie. Pretending that they are waiting for their parents.

Hearing the door open they simultaneously greeted their each other.

"so what did you do when we're gone" Izayoi asks with a knowing look.

But it seems her sons didn't see it, so they just shrugged and smile towards each other.

End of the story

-*********************************-

So what did you guys think?


End file.
